The Story of Us
by PercabethFangirl1218
Summary: Percabeth meets in three different time periods. This story shows when two people are meant to meet, whether as friends or lovers, they find each other in times of darkness or happiness, no matter what. Nothing, not even death or time, can do them apart.


**A/N **

**Hi guys! I hope you like this new story. It's basically a movie and I have incorporated PJO characters in it, so the dialogue and everything is mine, but the plot and characters are not. The original idea for this came Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP. Just to set up the background, there are the time periods. One in Summer 1910, one in Fall 1960, and the last in Spring 2015. **

**Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO, and Bollywood owns the movie plot. All dialogue and everything not in the movie or books are mine. **

**Summer 1770:**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on a small cement bench outside Grover's house. Jason, Grover, Frank, Leo, and I were hanging out at our daily spot, watching the vendors call out, trying to sell their fruits and vegetables, so they would have food on the table tonight. With the British placing heavy taxes on everything, it was hard to leave work for leisure time.

They would have to save up as much as they could, so they could pay rent, taxes, etc. But we didn't do much. We didn't have a job, or a farm, so I guess you could say our parents weren't very proud of us. But hey, this is what we're known for. I'm not saying I like disappointing them, but… I'm not going to stay young forever, am I?

But everything changed one day.

I was lost in my thoughts until I saw a pretty blonde with calculating grey eyes, in a red sundress. I hadn't seen her around much, but it was probably because she was the chief's daughter. His men were the people who usually led most of the peaceful protests around here. Didn't work out much. Anyways, she seemed mysterious, so I excused myself from the group, and followed to see where she was going.

**Fall 1960:**

**Percy's POV**

I looked up, jolted out of my thoughts. The train had started. I picked up my hat, guitar, and luggage. The train had started to gain speed, but nothing I couldn't catch. I ran to one of the front compartments and hauled myself in.

Just as I was about to sit down, someone crashed into me, hard. "Watch it!" I yelled, hoping they heard my over the roar of the engine. She looked up. She had curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and tan skin.

"Traveling ticketless?" I asked. She stood up, with an angry but confused look on her face.

"How dare you accuse me of that?! And what, exactly are you doing in my compartment?"

"Your compartment? What, are you the president or something that you should get a compartment all to yourself?

She didn't reply. The train had started to pick up speed.

The girl said "The train is too fast and it's too late for you to switch compartments. Have a seat."

I set my luggage down and sat down across from her. Then, I saw a flashing magazine, resting on the seat next to her. It had her face on it, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The sides of the magazines had small pictures, showing the other articles in it, just like any other magazine would.

Then it hit me. _She _was Annabeth Chase. No wonder she had a whole compartment to herself!

"You're Annabeth Chase!" I exclaimed. "Why do you keep a magazine with you on it, with you?" I asked.

"For people like you, who don't recognize me" She replied in a mocking manner.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the train rumbled to a stop. Outside was a beautiful mango grove. "Hey. Do you mind fetching some for me? It's been ages since I've eaten one."

Just as she finished talking, the train started to move. "You wanted me to miss the train, didn't you?" I asked. She just returned a sly smile, picked up a book and started to read. When we finally reached LA, we started to gather our luggage.

Before stepping out, she pulled on a pair of sunglasses, a scarf, and a grey woolen cap.

"You became an actress to become known, right? Now why are you hiding your identity?"

She smiled, and took off her sunglasses. "I just never thought of it that way."

And with one last wave, she sat down in her limo and drove off.

**A/N **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The 3****rd**** time period will be in the next chapter so I hope I can update soon. Please reviewwww!**


End file.
